The Red Dragon's Destiny
by crestfallentwilight
Summary: Hyoudou Issei find himself alone as he wakes up in the aftermath of Shalba Beelzebub's defeat. He realizes that he sent into the world of Ancient China, where he finds companionship with the Heroes of that era. War and chaos ravage the land as he also must fulfill a prophecy in order to regain what he had lost and save those that he cares for.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with High School DxD and Koihime Musou.

* * *

Prologue: The Red Dragon's Descent

* * *

_The Path of Heaven shall glow in true crimson light,_

_As the Crimson Dragon once again takes flight._

* * *

_...Everyone...I...want to meet everyone...again..._

[Partner, stand up! This isn't like you! Everyone is waiting for you!]

"...Ddraig, the curse is already circulating through his entire body. He's already at the breaking point." Ophis observed in an almost emotionless voice, not betraying the stirring feeling within her.

[I know that Ophis! I already know that!] Ddraig shouted in desperation. [But he won't die! The one I come to know as my best Partner won't let this stop him!]

_...Asia...Akeno-san...Koneko-chan...Ravel...Xenovi a...Irina...Rossweisse-san...Gasper...Kiba...Azaze l-sensei...Sairaorg-san...Vali...Sirzechs-sama...G rayfia-sama...Tou-san..Kaa-san..._

[Let's go home! Partner! Stand up like always!] Ddraig cried out as he knew the inevitable fate that his Partner was subjected to by the curse of the ultimate dragon slayer.

_...Rias...the one I love...I will return to your side...no matter what..._

_I love you Rias..._

_And...Ddraig...thank you for everything._

[…]

Silence fell upon the two Dragons as Hyoudou Issei took his last breath. For once, Ophis obtained a bit of the silence she was seeking for. It wasn't as comforting as she thought it would be. She didn't like it at all.

"...Ddraig, Ise isn't moving any more." Ophis murmured as she stared as Issei's motionless body that was still within the Scale Mail.

[…Yeah.] Ddraig appeared to not have the strength to say anything more than terse words.

Again, Ophis felt that strange sensation within her body. It was the first time since she came to be that she ever had such a feeling. She then heard a sob, realizing that it was Ddraig.

"...Ddraig, are you crying?"

[...Yeah.]

If she had not met Hyoudou Issei, then she would have been completely surprised that a Dragon of Ddraig's caliber would actually show such feelings over one of his hosts.

As such, memories of how Hyoudou Issei intrigued her flashed before her eyes. His unprecedented growth that led to the Crimson-colored Armor. None of the previous Sekiryuuteis ever done something like that. Also...in all of her years to her knowledge, no one has ever chosen breasts as a source of power.

If even she found him to be interesting, then there was no doubt that Ddraig would have a much deeper connection to him than any other hosts.

"...I, only knew him for a short time..."

[...Yeah.]

More memories of her observation of him flashed before her eyes. How he at first feared her. How he then began to talk to her after her correspondence with the girls Asia and Irina. How he showed her new things in the human world during her stay in his household. How he smiled at her.

"Even so...he was my first friend..."

The strange sensation grew even more inside of her...almost crushing her...pressuring her. It felt...suffocating.

[...Yeah.]

Something wet touched her hand. She raised it to her face to take a closer look.

"...A teardrop?"

Ophis could not comprehend it. This heavy feeling that raged in her body, and now she was shedding tears for the first time.

[...Even he managed to touch your heart if you haven't realize it yet Ophis. After all, it's natural to cry over a friend.] Ddraig didn't seem too surprised that his Partner was able to connect to Ophis.

Another tear fell after another. Ophis had never felt these emotions before. She never cried whenever someone passed away, and there had been many of those throughout the centuries.

Was it because that Ophis had no friends before she met Hyoudou Issei that she did not cry before? Was it because Hyoudou Issei was her friend that she now felt this way?

"I, have never felt this pain before. Why does it hurt, Ddraig?"

[You who have been born from nothingness...you had an emptiness inside of you, more so than others. All beings do, we choose to fill it in one way or another. In the past, Albion and I chose to fight each other to fill in this gap. Tell me Ophis...how did it feel to be with my Partner these few weeks?]

How did it feel indeed? It was different for certain. She couldn't say it was unpleasant, but it was different. No one had interacted with her like he and the Gremory Family did. All the others just wanted her to give them power and then left her alone. Khaos Brigade being the latest example.

But Hyoudou Issei was different from them. He chose to be her friend. He showed her other friends. He was the first one who chose to ignore her status as the Ouroburos Dragon. Just as Ddraig said, Ophis sought to fill in the gap within her by remaining in solitude.

She was wrong. Her friend filled in the gap within her. Her friend whose last act was to save her from being captured by Shalba Beezebub. His last words to her...

* * *

"...Hey Ophis..." Issei asked quietly...his voice growing weaker by the moment as they walked together.

Ophis gave him a blank look. "?"

"What do you want to do once we've return?"

Ophis tilted her head, unable to comprehend what he meant. "...Return? I, do not have any place to return to. I, do not have the power to return to the Dimensional Gap."

Issei gave a shaky laugh and tried to smile reassuringly. It was that smile again, Ophis noticed.

"Is that so? Well...then you are always welcomed back at my place..."

Ophis straightened her head as she contemplated on what Issei said. "...To the house of Ise.?"

"...Of course. ...After all, you're our friend now."

Friend, he said.

* * *

"How, I feel when I am with Ise?" Ophis repeated Ddraig's question as she slowly came to her conclusion.

"That...I, don't want him to go. That...I, want him to stay with me. That...we'll be friends..."

Wiping her tears, Ophis tried to muster her weakened power together. It was surprisingly hard but only because of the lasting effects of Samael's curse, and the fact that she never had to control her power.

"...I, owe him a favor."

[...Ophis...?] Ddraig felt the amount of energy that Ophis was concentrating, but he did not knowhat she was planning to do.

Ophis channeled all of her current strength into opening a Dragon Gate. Ddraig noted that its color was Red..a Red that belonged to a being that was said to be the Dragon of Dragons. "...Great Red, I know you can hear me. Please...I need your help."

Ddraig did not expect Ophis to try and summon Great Red. The mere fact that she showed a massive emotional response in her admittance of her attraction to Issei was shocking enough. The other unexpected fact is that Great Red chose to respond to Ophis after all this time.

_Thrum. Thrum. Thrum._

The Gate resonated and fluctuated back with power and strength as it widened and a gigantic red Dragon emerged through it.

"...Great-Red..."

The Dragon God and True Dragon looked into each others' eyes.

Ophis stared at her long time nemesis. It was a one-sided rivalry though, as Great Red didn't really care that Ophis wanted to defeat him. However, Great-Red saw something he has not seen in Ophis before.

"...Ophis...have you changed like Ddraig and Albion?"

Changed like Ddraig and Albion? Ophis could not deny that both Ddraig and Albion were now different due to their current hosts. Did she too change because of her interactions with Vali Lucifer and Hyoudou Issei? Was this change a bad thing? No, she believed it wasn't.

"...Perhaps...I, cannot say."

Great Red then looked at Ddraig and glanced at Issei's fallen body. _So this is the one who managed to change the dream of Ophis. Intriguing._

"Your host this time Ddraig is interesting. Particularly the dreams he inspired in those around him."

Ddraig could not help but be proud that his Partner got the attention of not just one, but two of the most powerful beings in this world. [After all, he may not have been the strongest yet, but he was the best Sekiryuutei.]

"Yes...never before have I've seen such a dragon that uses the power of breasts. Perhaps the title of Breast Dragon Emperor fits him well."

Ddraig didn't know whether to laugh or cry at that title.

"Great Red...I, need your assistance."

Not turning around to look at Ophis, Great Red knew what she wanted. "You want my assistance in resurrecting the Breast Dragon Emperor."

Ophis laid a hand on Issei's shoulder. "Yes."

Even though Great Red knew the reason, he wanted to hear it from Ophis directly. "Why?"

Ophis closed her eyes as more tears began to run. "He tried to save me. I, owe him...I, don't want to lose my first friend."

Great Red was more interested now. Ophis's attraction to Issei was hardly surprisingly, especially when Great Red knew her dream of solitude was changed. It was a rather depressing dream after all, and as someone who was her equal, if not more in power, he did not want her to pursue it. That was why he chose to roam the Dimensional Gap to prevent her from pursuing it.

Of course, it would leave her down a road where people would have difficulty understanding her, but he felt that it was the better alternative than a life of eternal silence. He hoped that her interaction with other mortals will change her dream, and it finally paid off, so to speak once she and Hyoudou Issei met.

That being said, Hyoudou Issei also intrigued him. Beings of powers will always attract others, especially Dragons. His growth due to seeking breasts was unprecedented, and the way he inspire the dreams of others with breasts was very unusual. Not bad, just unusual and never before seen.

And besides the Breast Dragon Theme song is catchy. It was actually one of the few things that Great Red had a fondness for.

Great Red nodded. It would not do for Hyoudou Issei to die here, not when he still hold the dreams of many others, including Ophis.

"Very well. I too am interested in his growth. However..."

Ophis and Ddraig knew it wouldn't be that simple. "What do you want in exchange...?"

* * *

Meanwhile, a trio of dazzling girls reached a village after a long day of traveling. The sun was almost about to set, giving the village a warm and inviting orange glow.

"Yatta! We've arrived finally!" Touka raised her arms in joy as they finally arrived at a village to stay for the night.

"Ne ne, can we get dinner now? Rinrin is really hungry, nanoda ~!" Rinrin asked Aisha as she grabbed her stomach.

Aisha sighed as she knew about Rinrin's voracious appetite. She can't really say anything though because she was just as hungry. "Hai hai, we'll find a restaurant to get dinner. Then we'll need to find an inn to settle for the night."

The three of them were sworn sisters, promising each other that they would work together to help those in need. They set off on their journey after they decided to do something about the uprisings of the Yellow Turbans. It was decided that they should try and head towards a major city in order to find something to do.

They managed to find a loud and rambunctious restaurant after hearing recommendations from the locals. After eating a modest yet delicious meal of chicken, stir-fried vegetables, and rice, there was suddenly a commotion amongst the patrons.

"Everyone, do you know of the famous Kanro-sama?" A man stood out above them as he beckoned others toward him.

The people in the restaurants nodded their heads as they knew rumors of that name"Kanro-sama? You mean that famous oracle?"

"That's right! Now, did you hear of the latest news?" When everyone shook their heads, the man grinned. "She foretold of another prophecy about these troubled times!"

Both Touka and Aisha quickly became curious about the words of the man and the prophecy. They both knew Kanro-sama was a famous oracle that always made predictions that came true. She was well regarded throughout the land.

"Ne, mister. Would you know what the prophecy said?" Touka asked, hoping that it might give the three of them a clue on how to help bring peace.

"Even better, I have a written copy of the prophecy! Everyone should hear it!"

Everyone took a look as he pulled out a scroll and unfurled it for everyone to read.

Rinrin looked a bit crestfallen as she tugged at Aisha's sleeves. "Aisha...I can't read it, nanoda..."

Aisha patted Rinrin's shoulder as she knew that Rinrin had not the chance for an education.

"It says..." Aisha read out loud for those who didn't know how to read.

_As the seeds of turmoil and dissent begin to bloom,_

_Chaos and war shall forever loom._

_When Heroes begin to rise,_

_Stars shall fall from the skies._

_Trials set by the powers of Heaven and Hell,_

_For the Red Dragon to Awaken._

_Forces of evil shall run parallel,_

_Yet Faith must not be shaken. _

_The Path of Heaven shall glow in true crimson light,_

_As the Crimson Dragon once again takes flight._

One of the patrons snorted rather loudly. "It sounds pretty and all, but this is hardly believable."

The rest of the crowd agreed. "That's right! Are you sure it's not some sort of script for a play?"

"You dare not believe Kanro-sama's prediction? When she has never been wrong about any divination before?" The man challenged them and they could not say anything because even she was able to predict the future of many people.

Despite that, the crowd still expressed their skepticism. "Even if it's Kanro-sama, do you expect us to somehow awake a Dragon? Everyone knows Dragons aren't real."

"If that is how you see it, then so be it. If you chose not to believe, then I cannot force you to. Just passing on the word, that's all." The man left after his apparent business was done, leaving the rest to just disregard what they just heard. Except for three other people, who were still pondering the mysterious man's words.

"Aisha-chan, Rinrin-chan...what do you think of the prophecy?" Touka asked the two for their opinion.

"Well, Rinrin didn't understand it at all, but..." Both Touka and Aisha sweat dropped at that, but Rinrin continued. "I don't think it was a lie. Rinrin's instinct says it isn't a lie."

Touka was of the same opinion, she felt like the prophecy had some sort of power to it.

While Aisha did not fully believe in it, she did feel like it had some authenticity to it. "It may sound fantastical like the others have said yet already some of it have came true, Touka-sama."

Touka fell into a more contemplative look, which was rather a drastic contrast to her normally joyful self. "...Aisha-chan, do you also think the first line is referring to the Yellow Turban Rebellion?"

Aisha's lips curled into a distasteful grimace. "While I'm sad to admit this, I have no doubt that the Rebellion will be the first sign that war will come to this land."

Both Touka and Aisha knew that while the Rebellion were hurting the common folk, it only began because of the lack of decisive actions on behalf of the Han Imperial Court. They did not see that people were starving of famine due to the poor harvests and heavy taxation. This rebellion clearly signifies the beginning of more chaos and war.

Aisha then added more of her observations. "And Touka-sama, there are already people that are making their names as Heroes. I have heard of stories of the lord known as Sou Motoku who is praised as an excellent commander. Not to mention to the South, there are stories of the daughter of the great hero Sonken Bundai. However, the next lines of this prophecy..."

"Falling stars, Heaven and Hell, and Dragons." Even Touka had to admit it was a bit unrealistic, but there was another possibility to it. "Though, it could be possible that these terms represent something else?"

Aisha nodded. "Perhaps, but I'm not sure how to interpret those otherwise."

"I wonder if Dragons taste good..." Rinrin commented, thinking with her stomach again.

Aisha sighed, while Touka giggled as Rinrin managed to changed the serious atmosphere. "Only you Rinrin would think of eating a Dragon..."

* * *

After given some time to mull it over, Ophis and Ddraig accepted Great Red's terms.

"You know that you cannot help him in this after I resurrect him, Ophis."

"It's fine...as long as he is still alive."

"Even if it means that he may not meet you again?"

Ophis was silent for a moment, but she nodded her head. If Hyoudou Issei showed courage in trying to save her, then she too will.

"It's okay. I, believe in him. Therefore, I, shall wait for him."

She spent centuries waiting to return to the Dimensional Gap, she could spend more time waiting for something much more worthwhile to her now.

"Very well. Ddraig, are you prepared to follow through with this as well?"

Ddraig was all for it, but he did not understand Great Red's reasons. [I am. One question though...why these trials?]

Great Red had several reasons. One was the fact that Hyoudou Issei was crucial in changing Ophis for the better. Another was that he was interested in his evolution of power through breast. The other reason he will keep to himself until the time is right.

"Hyoudou Issei has shown great potential. I believe this will help shape his potential. I also want to see the full power of the Breast Dragon Emperor. Zoom zoom iyann."

[…]

"...Zoom zoom iyann?" Ophis asked, recognizing that Breast Dragon theme song.

"Yes. Zoom zoom iyann." Great Red repeated.

Ddraig silently groaned. [...I don't know whether I should love or hate that song by now...]

* * *

The trio decided it was time to retire in order to begin their journey again in the morning. They found themselves a room at an inn. Setting down their traveling packs, Touka looked out the window to gaze upon the night sky.

"No clouds in sight...it's a clear view of the stars." Aisha peered over Touka's shoulders as she admired the view. "Truly one of the beauties of nature."

Touka agreed with Aisha's comment, but something caught her eye. She wasn't the only one who noticed it either.

"Ne ne, is it me or is that a red star?" Rinrin pointed to the star that was unusually colored red in contrast to the others.

"You're right, Rinrin-chan!" Touka felt a bit excited over it. "I haven't seen a red star before, but it is rather beautiful."

Aisha smiled, but then she noticed something about the red star. "Wait a moment..."

The three of them gazed at the red star and their eyes widened it appeared to be approaching closer and closer. The night sky emanated a red glow with its coming, and then it suddenly split into nine different parts and scattered in different directions. They looked on until they couldn't see the trails of red light any more, unable to comprehend what they had just saw.

"Ahahaha." Touka laughed awkwardly, unable to think of any words to say. "Falling stars, ne?"

Aisha and Rinrin nodded nonchalantly as they too laughed awkwardly until it finally hit them.

"EHHHHH!?"

* * *

Birds began to chirp, signaling that it was morning already. Issei groaned as he stirred around, not wanting to open his eyes just yet as he felt really exhausted. Eventually, it got too bright for his eyes, causing him to reluctantly get off the ground.

It was then he noticed that he was lying on the ground. As he opened his eyes, he took in the unfamiliar background, and he blinked several times in confusion. He appeared to be alone in some vast span of grass. As his mind became more acclimated to the unknown area and the sleep wore off, he began to think.

_Where am I...? What happened to me...? Why do I feel weaker than before...?_

Issei quelled his rising panic as he tried to calm himself down in order to recall what happened before he fell unconscious.

_I remember finishing the promotion test, and we celebrated it at the hotel..._

Memories began flooding in as Issei recalled that Sousou and Khaos Brigade attacked them. He remember entering the alternate dimension in order to save Ophis where he was hit with Samael's blood...

_That's right. I lost consciousness after beating Shalba. But I don't see anyone...wait a minute..._

Issei's eyes widened as he realized he could not hear the voice or the power of his Partner.

_Ddraig! Can you hear me!? DDRAIG!?_

Issei stood up a bit too quickly, and he almost fell back down. He raised his left arm out, tried to concentrate on his power and then yelled out, "BOOSTED GEAR!"

Nothing happened.

"BOOSTED GEAR!"

Still nothing.

"No, no, no. If Ddraig isn't with me any more, then there's only one possibility..."

Death.

Whether if it was extracted out of him like Asia's Twilight Healing, or whether Ddraig moved onto a new host, both circumstances would mean that he died.

And if he died, then where was he? He doubted that he would go to Heaven since he's a Devil, but the current place right doesn't look like it would be Hell.

Then perhaps he reincarnated? Issei had to admit that even that wasn't a likely possibility considering he still has his memories.

Now that he was thinking more clearly, Issei realized he couldn't feel the powers of his Evil Pieces either. That was probably why the sun did not have an effect on him right now and also why he couldn't seem to muster any demonic energy. It made sense after all since they were the reason that he was became a resurrected Devil.

So, he was effectively as powerful as a regular human now. Though to be fair, he still retained his trained body and his combat experience. That still didn't reassure him.

Pushing that aside, his then realized that he lost his connection to Rias.

"AHHH! DAMN IT! TOO MANY THINGS TO THINK ABOUT!" Issei fell to the ground and pounded his fists on the earth.

"Ano...are you alright, Onii-san?" A female voice called out to him, causing him to stop and turn around slowly.

"I will be...I just have a lot on my mind right now. Who are –?" His voice cut off as he found three bishoujos looking at him funnily.

_Wow, they remind me of the girls in our club. That pale-haired girl's demeanor reminds of Irina, the black-haired girl's expression reminds me of Xenovia, and the shortest one reminds me a hyperactive Koneko-chan. _

Issei, true to his reputation, managed to finally look at the one part he treasured the most. T_he size of those breasts! Ah, I'd look a creep if I don't know hold back my nosebleed!_

While Issei struggled to hold back his desires, the three girls were whispering to each other.

"Touka-sama...are you sure we should be talking to this person.?" The black haired girl asked the pale colored hair girl, frowning slightly at Issei.

The shortest one just snickered. "This Onii-chan seems to have a perverted look on his face, but his clothes look cool."

"But, but, I don't think we should leave him alone." The pale-haired girl look conflicted on what to do. "He looks like he needs help, right?"

The black haired beauty was not convinced, but she knew that her sworn sister wanted to help those in need. She'll have to give him the benefit of the doubt for now."I suppose, but we should be wary of approaching him so readily."

"Aisha, you worry too much, nanoda." The little redhead twirled her spear around as she grinned confidently. "I don't think he's that strong so we can probably beat him up if he does something."

"Mah, mah you two. We should talk to him properly first." The pale haired girl then coughed to get Issei's attention. "Ano, are you really okay, Onii-san?"

Issei nodded his head slightly as he managed to draw back his attention. "Sorry, I'll be fine. Thanks for asking. Who are you three?"

"Ah, sorry. Let us introduce ourselves." The pale haired girl kowtowed to him as she gave him a smile. "My name is Ryubi."

The black haired woman did the same, holding her guan dao in her hand. "Mine is Kanu."

"And I am Chouhi nanoda~" The shortest girl gave a large smile as she shouldered her spear on her back.

_...Ryubi...Kanu...Chouhi...Why do they sound familiar? _Then it hit Issei.

_EEHHHH!? Does this mean they're descendants just like Sou Sou is?! But they don't look like they would be part of Khaos Brigade... _

"My name is Hyoudou Issei. You all can call me Ise." He gave a smile as he decided whether or not he should just ask them bluntly. "Ano...I have a question to ask you three."

"Nani, nani?" Touka sounded eager to help him, which made him really doubt that someone like her would be involved in Khaos Brigade. But after Raynare's betrayal, he knew better than to trust first looks.

"Do you know anything about Khaos Brigade...?"

The three of them looked at each other before returning a confused look back to Issei.

"Kh-aos Bri-gade...?" Touka sounded out the foreign sounding words as she tilted her head. "Sorry, Ise-san, I never heard of that before. Have you Aisha-chan, Rinrin-chan?"

The other two shook their heads as well.

_Either they're lying, or they really don't know about Khaos Brigade. They also didn't seem to recognize my name either, which I'm sure Khaos Brigade should know that I'm the Sekiryuutei. Well...former Sekiryuutei since I don't appear to have Ddraig with me anymore._

"Ah never mind then." Issei looked around them, thinking it would be better to ask them where he was. "Would you tell me where is this? I'm a bit lost..."

"We are currently in the Zhuo District of the Youzhou Province as you can tell by the mountain ridge in the distance. There's a village a short distance to the west from here." Aisha explained to Issei who was growing more confused by the second.

_Wait, what...I know my geography is bad, but I don't think I recognize these names at all. I don't think I'm in Japan anymore, and I doubt that this is the Underworld. What happened to me in the alternate dimension?_

Issei sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. "Thanks for telling me, but I still have no clue where I am..."

"Oh?" Ryubi tilted her head again. Issei had to admit it was rather cute. "Maybe you could tell us where you came from and we can help you from there."

_Err...I doubt they'll believe that I woke up alone after fighting a Devil to save a Dragon. What to say then..._

"I'm not sure how I got here..." Issei wasn't sure on what to say, so he decided on a half-truth.

"Eh? What do you mean, Onii-chan?" Rinrin asked as she was curious about him.

"Well..." Issei rubbed his forehead as he frowned slightly. "All I can say is that I woke up here without any idea where this is."

Touka gasped. "Is that so? You don't think you were kidnapped, were you?"

_Kidnapped? Maybe that's a possibility...after all, I doubt I could have woken up if anyone wanted to do something after being cursed like that. Though it doesn't explained what happened to Ddraig or my Evil Pieces, and I'm pretty sure Ophis was with me too. _

"Ahaha maybe." Issei gave a shaky laugh, unsure of what to say or think. "...All I can say is I have no idea where I am or what happened to me...I'm sorry if it sounds unhelpful..."

"Not at all, Ise-san. You weren't kidding when you said you had a lot on your mind, ne?" Touka tried to cheer him up, to which Issei gave a more honest laugh.

"Ahaha, you're right."

Aisha narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Issei's story was too strange to believe in, but she did not voiced her objections just yet. "Is that so? Perhaps, you could tell us where your home province is?"

That would be a nice suggestion for someone other than Issei. :I don't suppose you know where Japan is?"

"Ja-pan...?" The trio looked as if Issei was speaking some sort of weird language. Which he probably was. "Is that the name of your village?"

_Well, it was worth a try._

"Not quite, but it looks like I'll have to ask someone else for help. Thanks for trying anyway, I appreciate it." Issei smiled and gave a small bow of gratitude until his stomach grumbled loudly.

"...Ahahaha...I guess I haven't eaten anything for a long time..." Issei grabbed his stomach as his knees buckled under exhaustion. "Ah, what a nice day this has been..."

_No Ddraig, no Evil Pieces, no Rias, and no idea where I am._

"Ano...Ise-san, if you like, you could travel with us to the nearby village. Seeing as you're lost and you're hungry." Touka asked.

"Eh?" Issei looked up at Touka in surprise; he didn't expect for her to trust him this easily. "Is that really okay? Are you sure you can trust me that easily? I also don't think I have money..."

Aisha pulled Touka off to the side, actually agreeing with what he said. "Touka-sama, he seems to be very suspicious. Are you sure you want him to be traveling with us."

"Well, even if it does seem suspicious, I don't think he is lying to us that he is lost..." Touka whispered back..

"Rinrin thinks Onii-chan isn't bad either. Plus we're heading the same way anyway. He might be able to find a clue there."

Aisha crossed her arms over her chest. If he was trustworthy, then she could not turn a blind eye to his time of need. "Very well, but I won't let him out of my sight until then."

Touka turned back to Issei and gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, we'll help you on your way at the next village. Even if we couldn't help you, then it's possible that someone at the village will be able to. As for money issues, I'm sure we can find a temporary job as well."

"Ah thank you very much." Issei gave them a bow to show his appreciation. "I'll make it up to you somehow!"

They each gave a smile and then walked off in the direction of the nearest village. Issei noted that they appeared to be some rural area from the lack of established roads and people. It looked a bit refreshing and new since he grew up in an urban environment after all.

"Ne, ne, Onii-chan." Rinrin walked up to Issei. "Where did you get these clothes?"

"My clothes?" Issei looked at his black school uniform. "This is just a school uniform."

"Ehhh, is that so?" Rinrin sounded impressed. "Onii-chan is a scholar? No wonder Onii-chan wears such different clothing. Onii-chan must be smart then?"

Issei had to laugh at that "No, I'm just a regular student...I don't think I'm smart enough to be considered a scholar. Don't you guys also go to school?"

Rinrin twirled her spear as she gave a slight smile. "Nope, Rinrin never went to school."

Issei was shocked. "Eh?"

"Only Touka-sama here was able to attend school due to her family. I was only taught to read by my older brother." Aisha explained, as Touka nodded her confirmation.

"I see..."

Issei was startled to hear it, but he knew people had their circumstances. Though, it gave rise to more suspicions on where he might be. The moment he entered the village, he had them confirmed. He was definitely not anywhere in modern time based on how the village and its people looked. It also made sense why Aisha, Rinrin, and Touka had weapons on them.

With the names of Ryubi, Kanu, and Chouhi, it's possible he was sent back in time to ancient China. Then does it mean he was in the company of the three greatest heroes of that era? But Issei was sure that they were not girls...not that he would complain. He, after all, did not want to be with more people like Sousou.

Though, while he had a more concrete idea on where he was, it didn't mean that it gave rise to more questions. Assuming that they were in ancient China, he was still able to communicate with his acquaintances. So he still retained the gift of tongues ability, even if he could not sense any Evil Piece any more within him.

That being said, something must have happened after he beat Shalba Beelzebub that caused him to be sent back in time.

The four of them made small talk as they searched for a restaurant. He found that both Rinrin and Touka had an easygoing attitude, while though Aisha may seem strict, she appeared to care a lot for the two of them. He also noted that the village seem a little worn and had its share of troubles. He'll have to ask the three of them about it.

After eating, he was surprised to see the amount of food Rinrin was shoveling down her stomach. It was almost like watching Koneko-chan back in the club days. After some time, they were finished, each of them feeling full and satisfied.

"Thanks for treating me." Issei bowed again. "But I feel bad for having you pay for me. Perhaps I can help you with something if possible?"

"Eh?" Touka waved her hand in objection. "You don't have to, you know. You're the one who needed help more."

"No, you three had no reasons to help me, but you did so anyway. I'm really grateful, you know." Issei smiled at them, trying to show his appreciation. "It wouldn't do if I didn't help you somehow. Please, if I'm not intruding on anything, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Well..." Touka could not refute his eagerness to help, while Aisha had to give a small smile because he reminded Aisha of Touka.

"It wouldn't do to downplay his desire to help, Touka-sama. If he wants to help us, we should let him. Furthermore, if he truly has no idea what happened to him, then he might be able to find clues if he travels with us."

"That is true. Alright, Ise-san." Touka nodded and gave him a bright smile. Then she fell into a more contemplative look, one that Aisha and Rinrin knew that she was now serious. " Do you know what's happening lately?

Issei thought back to the state of the villagers, and he gave a slight nod. "I noticed that this village seem to be a little worn down and it's not as populated as its size would suggest it to be."

Touka agreed with his assessment. "Indeed, this village has most likely been affected by the Yellow Turban Rebellion."

"A Rebellion?" Issei didn't know much about history, much less China's own history either.

"Yes..." Touka's expression saddened as she thought about the Rebellion. "Years of poor harvests, famine, and heavy taxation caused a group of people to rebel against the Han Imperial Empire. While their initial cause had some merit to it, it has merely become a mob that merely seeks to destroy everything."

"I see...that can't be good for those who don't want to be in the conflict, right?" Issei felt like he could relate somewhat. After all, he was pulled into a world of battle because of the Old Maou Faction and Khaos Brigade. He wanted to live in peace and become a harem king!

"No it isn't...that is why the Rebellion has to be stopped in order to protect those who need it." Issei was captivated by her charisma. As opposed to her previous cheery self, she now sounded like a leader who would take action. It reminded me of him of Sousou's charisma, which he now had no doubt that this was probably the real Ryubi.

She reminded him of Rias. Rias, aside from being the most beautiful woman he has ever laid his eyes upon, was a talented leader and strategist, which Issei respected deeply. After all, he didn't really want to rule or lead, as he knew how hard it was and the responsibilities were heavier than he had yet to shoulder. He preferred to follow, just like a Pawn would follow its King's orders.

That is why Issei knew that Ryubi would become a great leader as she was willing to shoulder these burdens for the greater good.

"I understand. You want to help stop the Rebellion, right? Then I'll help you." Issei realized that maybe they were meant to meet. He could probably find answers on how to get home by helping Touka.

"Eh? You will? Even if it has nothing to do with you?" Touka seem surprised, she half-expected for him to refuse.

"Well, you remind me of someone I know of. I have a feeling that you'll be a great leader one day since you care so much about the people rather than power."

Touka smiled at his compliment as it gave her more confident that her dream could touch and reach other people.

"Ne, ne, Onii-chan." Rinrin piped up, after hearing that Issei wanted to help them. "Does this mean you can fight?"

Issei had to think about that for a second. He didn't have his demonic power any more, and he didn't have Boosted Gear either. However, what he did have was experience and a trained body. He also trained using Ascalon against Kiba and Xenovia, both of them were skilled swords users respectively. As a result, he knew how to fight with a sword and how to fend against sword attacks, even if he wasn't a technique type.

"Yeah I do. I'm not sure how I'll compare to others, but I learned how to use a sword and fight without a weapon as well."

Issei was confident that he would be at least better than the average person, but he wasn't sure how well he can deal with skilled opponents. Sousou, a epitome of the ultimate technique type, had proven to him that that power wasn't everything. If anything, he could easily lose to Aisha, Rinrin, and even Touka in a fight since he's a lot weaker than before now.

"Really, Onii-chan?" Rinrin was literally jumping in excitement. "You and Rinrin should spar then! Rinrin's been looking to face a strong opponent."

"Ahaha, go easy on please." Rinrin's enthusiasm was contagious as Issei felt like it was a good idea as well. Though, he noted something about how Rinrin referred to herself in the third person. "Though, I have to ask you a question."

"Nani nani, Onii-chan?"

"I noticed how you all seem to refer yourself with different names. Is that like a nickname or something?"

"Ah." Rinrin's expression brightened as she knew how to answer his question. "Rinrin is my mana, nanoda!"

Issei was slightly confused because he had no clue what a "mana" was. "What's a mana?"

"Eh, Ise-san?" Touka was surprised, but she realized that Issei probably was confused and lost about a lot of things. "You don't know what a mana is?"

"No. It sounds like something important then?"

"A mana is one's true name, only to be given to those who you trust the most of all." Aisha explained. "If you haven't earned that person's trust, it's considered a great offense to use their mana."

Issei understood that explanation. _It's somewhat like how I shouldn't call Lord Gremory by his first name...or how Sirzechs-sama and Greyfia-sama allows me to call them by their names as well._

"Ah...then, I shouldn't call you by your mana."

"It's alright, Onii-chan. Rinrin doesn't really mind if you use it."

"Really? Thank you then, Rinrin-chan. Though I feel kinda bad since I don't have a true name to tell you, but as I said before, you can call me Ise or whatever you want."

"Eh?!" Touka exclaimed, feeling like she offended Issei. "Does that mean I've been using Ise-san's true name the whole time...eh, I did it again!"

Both Issei and Rinrin laughed at Touka's airheaded antics. Even Aisha had a smile on her face.

"It's alright, I was the one who told you to use it in the first place." Issei tried to reassure Touka. "You don't have to worry about it."

"Is it really okay?" Issei nodded again. "Then, it's only right that I'll tell you mine then."

Issei felt like he had to clear this up before it got too far. He was slightly touchy on calling girl's by their first name ever since Raynare, even though Akeno, Asia, and Koneko managed to help him over the trauma.

"Eh...only if you want to, I don't want you to tell me because you think you're obligated to."

"No, no, it's alright." Touka hummed, pleased to meet someone that was understanding and kind. "My mana is Touka, pleased to meet you."

While Aisha had reservations about revealing her true name, she could see that Issei wasn't as bad as a person she thought at first. He was suspicious indeed, but he didn't seem to have any malicious intent to her two sworn sisters.

"Since, Touka-sama and Rinrin chose to reveal their true name to you, and you also revealed yours to us, it's only right that I should do so too. My mana is Aisha, nice to work with you."

"Ah, thank you very much." Issei had a slight blush on his face, realizing that they trusted him enough to confide in him their mana.

"Then, Onii-chan. Will you spar with Rinrin?" Rinrin was clearly eager to be testing her skills against someone other than Aisha.

"Now, Rinrin, you can spar with him tomorrow. It's getting late, you know."

Rinrin was disappointed, but Aisha had a point. It was getting dark, and they should be getting to an inn soon.

Issei noted her disappointment. "Don't worry, Rinrin-chan. I'll spar with you tomorrow, but I'd have to find some sort of practice weapon."

"That's a promise then, Onii-chan!" Rinrin hummed as she looked up to the night sky again. "Looks like no red stars, this time, ne?"

Touka and Aisha had to laugh at that, while Issei was slightly clueless. "Red stars?"

"Ah, did Onii-chan not see what happened last night?" Rinrin asked.

Once Issei shook his head, Touka decided to explain to him. "It was something rather...otherworldly. Last night, there was this red star that caused the night sky to glow, and then it split into multiple pieces and flew in different directions. It was surely a sign."

_A...red star...last night? It couldn't be...related to me right? Must be coincidence._ "A sign, you say?"

Aisha knew that Touka was referring to the prophecy they heard last night. "Yes, it happened to fulfill a line of a prophecy that we happen to heard last night."

Issei was now intrigued. He knew of prophecies during his studies for the promotion test, and he knew that some of them did come true. "Would you mind telling me it? I have a feeling that it could tell me something."

Once Aisha repeated what she could remember from last night, Issei fell completely silent, which caused the three sisters to look at him in interest.

_Heaven and Hell, Red Dragon, Forces of Evil, Path of Heaven, Crimson Dragon..._ _There's just too many coincidences here. Could this prophecy be referring to Ddraig and me? In order for me to regain my powers and "awaken", I must past these trials?_

While Issei mulled over the prophecy, the trio began whispering to each other.

"Ne, is Onii-chan thinking that hard about this prophecy?" Rinrin asked her two older sisters.

Aisha observed Issei's changing expressions as he was still thinking about the prophecy. "...Touka-sama, it looks like he has a clue about it judging on his reaction to it."

Touka had to agree, but they didn't know for sure until he decides to tell them what he knew.

_Well, then...I suppose it looks like I'll find more clues sooner than I thought._ Once Issei snapped out of his thinking phase, he noticed that his fellow companions were staring at him funnily.

"Hmm? Did something happen, you guys?"

The three of them sweat dropped.

"Ne, ne Onii-chan..." Rinrin tapped her foot as she decide to bluntly tell him. "You were the one who stood still for minutes and didn't respond to anything we said, nanoda~."

"Ah. Ahahaha." Issei rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment as what she said was true. "Ah sorry. I think that prophecy you told me gave me a clue on how to get home."

"Eh?" Touka and Aisha did not expect that it would give him a clue. "Does this mean Ise-san knows what the prophecy is referring to?"

_Well...I'm not sure how to tell them that I used to be a Dragon Devil, who had friends in both the Underworld and Heaven..._

"I'm not sure if you'll believe me, but I think I do know what the prophecy was referring to. Though, I have to ask on where you did you hear it from?"

"It was foretold by Kanro-sama, the most famous divinations of the land." Aisha informed him. "Her predictions have always come true."

"Is it possible that I can meet her then? I have a few questions to ask her about it."

Touka shook her head because no one knew where to find Kanro-sama in the first place. She appeared to be always traveling around. "No, sorry, Ise-san. She is always traveling, never settling in one spot. Perhaps, it's because she doesn't want to be found by others."

Issei clenched his fist as he sighed. Looks like he'll have to wait and see what will happen then. "That's a shame..."

"So, tell us, Onii-chan. It sounds like you know the prophecy."

Issei decided that it wouldn't do if he kept secrets from them. They've been honest and helpful to him and he felt like he shouldn't lie to him. "Can you listen to my story? I won't blame you if you think I'm insane after hearing it."

The three of them noted that Issei sounded completely serious to them and decided that it would best to listen. "Go ahead, Ise-san. I'm sure we wouldn't judge you like that."

Issei nodded as he took a deep breath. "I'm not originally from this world, and I'm not originally a human."

_Not a human...?_ The trio thought.

"You could say that I was once a Dragon."

A moment of silence happened again until it hit the three of them again.

"EHHHH!?"

* * *

Author's Note: This was an another idea I had for a long time. The time line I chose to use was after Volume 11 of the High School DxD light novels and the beginning of the Shin Koihime Musou visual novel.

I'll have to apologize if some of the characters appeared out-of-character. Issei sounds a bit smarter than usual, and I totally gave Ophis and Great Red different personalities. Ophis was described as a being that barely had any emotions, while Great Red's personality wasn't shown as much either. But I feel really confident that in this new Ophis, and I hope you readers do too. If not, then tell me what you don't like about her.

That being said, I chose to write in third person because it was a lot easier than writing everything based in Issei's or another person's perspective. It was also a test to see how well I can flesh out dialogues, which I note to be my biggest weakness in writing stories.

Anyway, for some of my thought processes. Issei and Kazuto are different people. It's more plausible that Issei can fight better than Kazuto can, while it's more plausible that Kazuto can lead people rather than Issei can. So, with that in mind, I feel like Issei doesn't fit being a Messenger of Heaven even though he can be referred to as a Heavenly Dragon as that was one of Ddraig's titles.

Plus, who wouldn't want to see the Breast Dragon Emperor in the world of Koihime Musou. Switch over their roles, and Issei would be a harem king of big breasts.

Whether this means Touka and the others will call him Goshujin-sama, I'm not sure. I haven't thought that far, and this chapter was merely based on my whims so to speak.

Though, I have laid down the framework for future chapters as he will have to face the "trials" as foretold in the prophecies.

As for my other readers, no, I have not forsaken the other fanfictions, but I tend to write whatever is on my mind and in my time, this idea took a hold of me. If you have any questions about anything, please leave a review or send me a PM. Thank you for reading.


End file.
